


Surprise

by Shineei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are supposed to spend Christmas alone, but things happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes, report it to me ! (English isn't my first language)

December 24th. 09:30 pm. You were alone in your little apartment, a cup of hot chocolate that you had covered with whipped cream in your hands, sitting on your couch facing the bay window that looked out on a world covered with white snow reflecting the moon's soft rays along her companions stars. Lost in your thoughts that wandered around in your mind, rummaging into the memories of your childhood, your eyes were fixed on the sky who wore a dark blue tint that released a thousand of small flakes that fluttered and disappeared into the depths of the night. You were alone for Christmas and it was the first time. But, oddly, it did not bother you in the least, these quiet moments soothed you with silence and you enjoyed every minute of it. You took a sip of your hot drink and you get up to fetch the remote control of your TV as well as that of your DVD player. You had opted for silly and cheesy films that reflected the spirit of Christmas, being in a romantic mood. But before starting your silly evening, you put your mug half full on the coffee table next to your couch and went searching for the famous Christmas log (or fav cake) you had bought and left in your kitchen. You cut a few slices of your (favorite cake) and put them on a small (Fav color) plate. Then you took your (fav sweet sauce) and flowed it on the appetizing slices that you were going to eat soon. You rejoined your little room, put your plate and a spoon on the coffee table, and seized the cozy blanket that you were always hiding behind your sofa, just in case and too much lazy to go look for one in your room. You turned on your TV while lengthening yourself in your sofa, and then turned your films on.  
In the middle of your first film, something vibrated against your thigh which made you jump slightly. You then realized it was your phone and took it. You sighed, a slight smile decorated your lips when you saw the text and the name of the one who sent it appearing on the screen.  
  
**From: immature dork**  
**To : You**  
_(L/n)cchiiiiii (≧ ∇ ≦) /_  
_Merry Christmas !! (*`∀ `*) ♡_  
  
Shit. Kise was annoying as hell. You grunted a few obscenities, frowned and typed a short answer on your touchscreen.  
  
**From : You**  
**To : immature dork**  
_Go die, Kise._  
  
His response was immediate.  
  
**From: immature dork**  
**To : You**  
_So mean, (L/n)cchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ╥﹏╥_  
  
You sighed then laughed slightly. He would never change.  
  
**From : You**  
**To : immature dork**  
_Merry Christmas to you too Ki-chan_  
  
It's been 20 minutes, Kise had still not responded, and you were worried. A little, just a little, and then it was not as if you liked him. You tsundere. You sent him another text just in case.  
  
**From : You**  
**To : immature dork**  
_Kise ????_  
  
Still no answer. It wasn't his habit, had something happened to him? You were more and more worried to the point to take back your old habit that was biting your nails. You sent him another message. Then another.  
  
**From : you**  
**To : immature dork**  
_Kise, answer me !!!_  
  
**From : You**  
**To : immature dork**  
_Kise RyotAHO if I worry about nothing I swear I'll kill you._  
_With the help of Kasamatsu._  
  
30 seconds later, a message of Kise. Your threat had its effect. Thank you Ka-chan, you thanked Kasamatsu in your thoughts.  
  
**From : immature dork**  
**To : You**  
_(L/n)cchiiii I sent a deliveryman for your gift,_  
_it should be left at your door (* '▽ `*)_  
  
You lifted your eyebrows. Your present ? What an idiot, you didn’t need gifts. You raised yourself from your couch, dragging your feet to the front door in your 'beautiful' unicorns slippers. You yawned without great class and opened the door to fall on a big cardboard box. Your annoyed expression turned into a jaded and tired grin. You really were too lazy to bring this box into your living room. But did it anyway. It was from Kise after all, he had taken the trouble to think about you. But instead of lifting it in your arms, you pulled the box on the floor because it was too heavy. Really too heavy. What the hell did he bought? Parpens ? _For god's sake_ , you thought while rolling your eyes. When you managed to carry it to your room, you wiped your forehead covered with small beads of sweat and breath in before inspecting the suspicious box. You noticed that it was not even closed. You opened it and screamed a little too feminine cry for your taste.

  
« Surprise (L/n)cchi ! » Kise exclaimed, standing up, a blissful expression fixed on his mannequin face.  
« Don't tell me that you are my gift, Kise. » you said while displaying the same expression as when Kasamatsu was angry against the blond.  
« Y-you don't like it ? » He cried, tears in his eyes.

  
Your eyes were fixed on him a moment, frowning and pursed lips, but then your expression completely changed. Your luscious lips formed a smile full of joy who was reflected in your eyes that took him by surprise. His cheeks flushed and he tried to say something but the words would not leave his lips. You laughed in front of his embarrassed look and engulfed him in a hug. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, closing your eyes.  
« You're cute, Ryouta. » you murmured while filing a multitude of kisses against the taut skin of his neck.  
Hearing his first name, the young man blushed even more and tightened his grip, sticking you even more against him, then kissed the top of your head.

  
« I love you, (Y/n). » he whispered.


End file.
